A different kind of training
by kiba1988
Summary: It's been almost two years since Sasuke left Konohagakure to train with Orochimaru. His lust for revenge and to finish off his older brother drove him over the edge. He ran off and arrived at Orochimaru's hideout, deeply hidden in the forest. How could Sasuke have known at that moment, what kind of trainings he would get?


_Warnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Some swearing, but mostly during the good parts ^^_

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Pairings: Orochimaru X Sasuke_

_**A/N: Wooooot my first Fanfic… To be honest I'm really excited about this, I swear… (heartbeat around 360). Not many people like my lovely Orochi-san! But he's not that bad in this story I can assure u that! ^_^ **_

_**Enjoy loves!**_

…**A different kind of training…**

It's been almost two years since Sasuke left Konohagakure to train with Orochimaru. His lust for revenge and to finish off his older brother drove him over the edge. Shedding all other bonds with his former friends, he ran off and arrived at Orochimaru's hideout, deeply hidden in the forest.

Once he arrived, Orochimaru couldn't do anything but give an arrogant smirk at him, saying he would be in for a lot of hard treatments and if he would be able to handle that.

Snarling, Sasuke told the guy to shut up and get on with it.

How could Sasuke have known at that moment, what other kinds of treatments he would get rather than a hard training….?!

'Chidori'! Sasuke yelled, making the seals with his hands, he quickly lowered his arm, holding his hand in place with the help of his other arm. Sparkling lightning flashes started to form, getting bigger and bigger, making the noise of a thousand chirping birds. Dashing with god-like speed toward his opponent, he growled when that bastard Orochimaru pushed his body to the ground and slithered away with the same speed as his own.

Chuckling at Sasuke's angry and annoyed face, Orochimaru said with the smooth snake like voice: 'You have to do better than that, Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke stood up and looked over his shoulder, glaring at the older male with the pale face and the purple markings surrounding his eyes, giving him the looks of a real snake.

'Shut up, you bastard and fight like you mean it', Sasuke snarled.

At that, Orochimaru smirked, taking in his attack position. 'Let me show you then', the snake said smoothly.

Without a warning, the Snake-like man was up close to Sasuke's face, punching the boy in the gut.

Gasping for air the boy doubled over, coughing loudly and blood spilling from his mouth from the impact of the blow.

The next thing he knew he was pulled up by his throat and he got send flying by a brutal kick in his side. Landing on the hard ground, he rolled a few times, smashing his back against a rock.

Growling and grabbing his side, Sasuke stood up, huffing a little. Still an evil smirk grew on his face. 'Yeah that's what I was talking about. Come and get me you bastard.'

Activating his Sharingan, he looked at the older man's face, trying to figure out his next movements. Seeing him ready to move again, Sasuke lunged in, grabbing the man's hair before he could get away.

'Doing better than just now huh', he growled in the man's neck.

Smirking like a demon, Sasuke pulled the hairs, making Orochimaru snarl at the feeling.

'Let go you little punk', he fumed.

'As you wish'.

Before he could blink, Orochimaru was up high in the sky, growling at the pain he felt in his back. The kick he got felt like someone was slamming a hot pin between his spine.

Grabbing his sword of Kusanagi, and jumping up after Orochimaru he slashed the sword over his teachers chest, making a big cut crossing it.

Grabbing his chest and snarling at the feeling, Orochimaru hit Sasuke in the head with his foot, sending the boy flying back down to earth.

Landing a few feet away next to him, Orochimaru flip-flopped a few times backwards, so he had a little more distance between them both.

Panting hard, he grabbed his chest, seeing blood dribble down and on the ground. Looking at his hand, he saw it was covered in blood.

Smirking he looked at his chest, seeing the cut crossing his chest. It wasn't that deep, but deep enough to hurt like hell.

'Not bad, Sasuke-kun', the snake said. the voice coming out a little ragged.

'but still… No match for me, he yelled!'

Slapping his hands together, the snake master made the hand seals. 'Shi no kumi no Jutsu' the Sannin whispered.

Sasuke paralyzed… 'No, no… not again, grabbing his head with his hands, he fell on his knees, tears welling up in his eyes.

'Serious enough Sasuke-kun?', the older male said, grinning evilly, while he licked his lips with his overly large tongue.

Sasuke screamed, fear coiling up in his stomach, making him want to throw up. Flashes of his own death crossing his mind.

'It's not real, not real!', he screamed out.

Grabbing his sword, he slashed out at himself, cutting his leg to snap out of the illusion. Snapping out of it by the self-caused pain, he rolled over, sitting on one knee, his breath coming out ragged.

Trying to catch his breath a little from the painful illusion he threw a kunai, followed by a shuriken at Orochimaru, with that hoping to get enough distance between himself and his demonical teacher.

'Too slow!', the Sannin yelled, dodging the weapons with ease.

Forming another pair of seals, he screamed: 'Sen'ei Tajashu!

Multiple snakes shot from his arms, grabbing a hold of Sasuke and biting him multiple times all over his body.

Opening their mouths, several blades shot from the snakes mouths, cutting and bruising Sasuke all over.

Screaming in anger, Sasuke tried to get loose from the snakes tight grip, grabbing the snakes by the heads, trying to rip them off, so they couldn't inflict anymore damage to him.

However, the snakes didn't budge, resulting in only holding on to him more tightly and pinning him down on the ground.

'Fuck, let go off me you filthy creatures!'

Giving a last pull on the snakes, he gave up.

Panting from exhaustion, his vision blurred. Pain flooding through his body.

'What the hell…?!'

'Enjoying the poison Sasuke-kun? Better not struggle too hard, you might die from it.'

The snake-master looked at him with a smug face and a low chuckle came from his throat.

Still, the man was panting pretty loud from exhaustion too.

'Orochimaru, you bastard, I'll get you for this.' Sasuke blinked a few more times, trying to get his focus back. Slowly the world around him went black and he felt his eyes close.

'Darkness, I hate darkness', he whispered soft, before falling into unconsciousness.

Orochimaru heaved a long sigh, slowly retreating his snakes until they disappeared.

'This kid is getting too strong', he mumbled in himself.

Walking over to the now unconscious boy, a smirk formed on his lips.

Seeing the cuts all over the body, he let his long tongue snake out and lap at one of the cuts. Tasting the blood and feeling the metallic flavour roll over it, he shivered, the smirk even growing wider. Lapping one more time, a soft groan escaped the Sannin's mouth.

Picking Sasuke up from the ground, he hold the unconscious boy in his arms. In his movement, Sasuke's shirt slid from his shoulders, leaving the upper body completely naked.

Looking down at him, his eyes slightly widened. A strange feeling coiled in his stomach. When did the boy grew so much, got so lean and…he swallowed…..beautiful? He never looked at the boy from so close.

His eyes roamed over the pale but silky looking skin. It might have a lot of cuts now, but further than that it looked absolutely eatable.

Looking at the boy's relaxed face now, a little smile formed on his lips.

Raven black hair surrounded the pale looking face, the eyelashes from the closed eyes were so long that they caressed the kid's cheekbones. A cute tiny nose stood proud in the middle. And then there were the lips.

Slowly Orochimaru's hand went up and caressed them with one of his long pale fingers. His skin met with two soft plump lips, sending a flash of lightning through his own body.

Shivering the Sannin placed his thumb on the lips, rubbing them softly.

The most tiny little sound came from the boys mouth, sounding like an approving sigh. The snake couldn't do anything but swallow hard.

Hearing a sound coming from behind him, he snapped out of the dreamlike state he was in, turning around in one swift movement.

Seeing Kabuto walking over to him and Sasuke, he sighed, a little annoyed but also relieved.

'Orochimaru-sama, I see you finished your training for today.'

Kabuto looked at the boy in his masters arms and a smug smirk formed on his face.

'I think you went a little too far on him my lord. Shall I treat him in my lab?'

He stretched his arms out to take the boy over from his master, but let them hang beside his body again when his master looked at him with a suspicious look.

'I'll take him there myself Kabuto, get everything ready for a treatment, he's been poisoned by my lovely snakes', the older male said with a chuckle in his voice.

Nodding, the loyal minion ran off to prepare anything for the medical treatment.

Orochimaru grabbed the boy tight so he wouldn't fall, gasping a little when he felt soft thighs press on his hands. Feeling the faintest of blushes crawling on his face, he twirled on his feet and walked to the laboratory in a fast pace.

'Can you put him down on the bed for me?'

Doing so, Kabuto looked at his master.

'My lord, you got yourself a nasty cut… Did he?'… Kabuto pointed at the boy who rested on the bed.

'Who else could have done it Kabuto?, the older male said with a smug face. It's not like anyone can get so close to me, to actually hurt me, can they?'

'So I see', the boy answered. Let me take care of you first.'

Grabbing some bandages and anti-infection meds, he walked over to his master.

'Can you please remove your clothes, so I can clean your wounds?'

'Treat him first', the man said pointing at Sasuke.

'His body needs more attention, seeing I'm going to take over his body', he said with the smooth silky voice.

'He needs a more difficult treatment Orochimaru-sama. Let me clean your wounds, so you can get some rest. Sasuke will be fine, when I'm done with him, I'll see to it, he gets in bed too so his body can heal faster.'

Grumbling, Orochimaru sat down, taking his robe off.

Kabuto looked at his chest, inspecting it if it needed stitches. Shaking his head, that that wasn't the issue, he grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth. Gently he rubbed it over the pale chest until it was clean enough to get treated. When the medicine came in touch with the sensitive skin, the Sannin growled and twitched his eyes, absolutely not liking the burning feeling the medicine caused.

Kabuto grabbed a bandage and started wrapping his masters chest in it, trying to be as careful as he could.

'Okay, that should do it. Please make sure you get some rest Orochimaru-sama.'

Nodding, Orochimaru stood up, looking at the boy still lying there. He slowly walked over to the table. Seeing a drop of sweat dripping from the boys temple.

Out of nowhere, his hand came up, rubbing the little drop off the temple. Frowning a little, he placed a hand on the boy's forehead, checking his temperature. Mashing his brows together he let his hand slide through the silky raven tresses.

He has a pretty high fever due to the poison he thought in himself.

Sasuke jolted at the contact, but it didn't woke him up from his unconscious state. Instead the boy gave a soft whimper, making Orochimaru's hand twitch and look down on him. His eyes softening a little and with that he gently rubbed the kid's head.

A slightly fuzzy feeling coiled in his stomach and to his own shock, he felt the loose pants he was wearing, tighten up a little. The cheeks of the man flushed a slight shade of pink, while he looked intently at the young boy.

Kabuto, who saw what happened, scraped his throat.

'Orochimaru-sama, do…do you like him?' Blushing, he pointed at the boy

Snapping his head up, he looked at his minion. 'What do you mean with that Kabuto?', the man nearly hissed out.

'You better hurry up and treat him.'

'If you're done, bring him to his room, understood?!'

Swallowing, the Oto-nin nodded and got his medical gear ready for the next treatment.

Orochimaru huffed in an annoyed way, taking one last look at the boy. After that he left the room, trying to shake the weird feeling he got, off of him.

Only Kabuto and Sasuke were left in the room. Hovering over Sasuke the medical ninja got his supplies. First cleaning all the cuts and bite marks on the body.

Seeing there was no actual severe physical damage, he turned around, grabbing some of the medication he used on his master.

Rubbing it in over all the cuts and bruises, he felt the boy stir under him, slightly wincing.

Taking a few bandages, he covered the biggest cut's with it, leaving the chest and cut on the leg all covered in it.

Nodding his approval he looked down at the rest of the body.

Placing his hands above it, he started searching for the poison that was coursing through the vessels of the boy. Finding it in no time, he tried to extract it.

Knowing it would hurt his patient, he laid his free arm on the pale shoulders to hold him down.

Groaning, Sasuke's body shivered and jolted, trying to move away from the painful extraction. Not able to move, the treatment lasted a short time.

Gathering the poison in a bowl, the medical nin searched for some anti-infection medication, just to be safe.

While searching for it, the young male came across a little bottle. Picking it up, his lips formed a smirk.

'Perfect', he whispered, Orochimaru-sama will probably like this a lot when it takes effect.'

Grinning like the mad man he was, he helped Sasuke sit up. He pushed a little on the forehead so that the boy's face would lean back, and placed the bottle on his lips, letting the liquid dribble in his mouth. Kabuto heard the boy gulp and then swallow the liquid down. The Oto-nin grinned a devilish smile, thinking about the effects it would have.

Finishing the last treatments, he picked Sasuke up and brought him to his room. The body still damp from the fever that coursed through it.

Placing him in bed and covering the boy up with the blankets, he left to check on his master.

Knocking on the snake masters door, he waited for the silky voice to tell him to come in before he entered it.

'Orochimaru-sama, how are you feeling? Is there anything you need?'

Grunting, Orochimaru looked up, but shook his head in denial. 'I'm fine, how about Sasuke-kun?'

At that the Medical nin smiled. 'He's pretty beaten up, but he should recover in 2-3 days. If you would like, you could visit him, he's in bed right now. He still has a pretty high fever, but that should drop within a few hours, he said.

Looking at his minion, Orochimaru nodded and told him to leave. Bowing, Kabuto left the room, smirking in himself. His master was up for a big surprise.

Walking down the hall, Orochimaru frowned. Why did he go to the room? What was wrong with him? He never showed any interest in the boy, when he got hurt. But this time… this time was different.

When he saw the boy falling into unconsciousness, there was something…something that attracted him towards the boy.

Sighing and shaking his head, he entered the room where Sasuke was. The room was partially lidded by candles, giving the room a glow of warmth.

Walking over to the bed, he sat down on it, seeing there was no chair. He looked at the boy who laid there, pale, but with the cheeks flushed and his breath coming out in pants.

'Probably from the fever Kabuto mentioned', he mumbled to himself. He saw a few pearls of sweat forming on the pale forehead and sliding down the boy's temple.

Orochimaru swallowed hard, his tongue peeking out of his mouth, licking his now dry lips.

Slowly he bend down and licked the sweat from the boy's temple, sitting straight up after it.

Tasting the salty drop, he hummed approvingly.

The boy stirred in his sleep, sighing at the touch.

Looking at Sasuke's face, the Sannin bend down again, inhaling the scent of the boy.

It almost drove him mad. 'So intoxicating' he whispered.

His hand sneaked up, tracing the lips with his long pale fingers, and brushing his thumb over them. Pleasurable shivers ran down his spine at the touch. Slowly his head moved down, gently brushing his lips over the plump ones.

At that moment, Sasuke decided to wake up, slowly opening his eyes a little. Looking straight in his teachers golden eyes with half lidded eyes.

Snapping his eyes open completely, his first reaction was to push the bastard off of him. Clenching his fists, he tried to get up and give the man a big shove in the chest.

Failing epically in it, he growled and let himself fall back down in the silky covers.

He felt strange… hot… like his body was on fire.

Orochimaru still leaned over him, and he felt his breathing getting a little ragged.

'Why are you so close to me? Can you please give me some sp..'!

Cool lips were suddenly pressed against his own and one of the older man's hands sneaked behind his head, pulling on his hair a little so his face got tilted backwards. His face flushed and he tried to grab hold of something, resulting only in clenching the sheets even tighter. Struggling against the kiss, he tried to kick his teacher off of him.

Orochimaru growled low, and pinned Sasuke's legs on the bed with his lower body. Straddling the boy's hips with his own while doing it.

A surprised gasp left his mouth, feeling his body react to the touch.

'What the hell is happing?, my body is betraying me!' Sasuke shook his head in denial, not wanting to admit it felt good. A blush crept up his face. He felt his eyes slowly closing, and the weird feelings taking over him.

Smirking against the soft lips, Orochimaru opened his mouth and let his tongue softly slide over the plump lips. Silently asking for entrance.

'Sasuke...'the snake whispered against his lips.

Gasping slightly and shivering at the silky voice, he slightly parted his own plump ones.

Taking his chance, the Sannin let his long tongue slide into the hot cavern of his young apprentice, earning him a soft moan emitting from his throat. Tasting as much as he could, he plundered the boys mouth completely. Pressing his mouth even more tight on the others mouth, to get more of the sweet taste. Sliding his tongue against the boys teeth, he tried to taste it all. A growl of approval leaving his throat.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed even redder than just before. Feeling the tongue roam through his mouth, made him feel so good.

'uhn…hahh' was the only sound he could get out.

Shivering he felt the overly large tongue press on his own. Shyly touching it back with his own, he heard the snake groan soft, obviously trying to encourage him to go on.

Rolling his tongue around that of his student, he got closer.

Still sitting next to the boy, he let his arm sneak behind his back, pulling him even closer against his own body and deeper into the kiss. Stroking the back softly and his hand fisting the raven black hairs, made his student growl.

Smirking against the lips he pulled even harder, just wanting to hear that lovely sound again. 'ahhh'. The boy groaned out, but not trying to get loose from the tight grip.

So the boy liked it a little rough huh? He would be in for so much more surprises. The thought of that making him shiver in pleasure.

Getting trouble breathing from the deep kiss, Orochimaru retreated, leaving the boy's lips, licking them softly. The beautiful red and now swollen lips were still parted. A string of saliva still connecting the two together.

Sasuke panting hard, his breath coming out in ragged huffs and his chest heaving up and down, tried to calm down a little.

Not giving him a chance, the Sannin sat on top of his legs, making him almost unable to move. The oh so long tongue licking his lips once more.

Bending forward the older man whispered in his ear. 'Enjoying yourself a little Sasuke-kun?'

Chuckling the tongue slid over his ear. Lapping at his fleshy part, sucking on it gently. The boy let out a whimper, the sound only arousing the man more. Slowly sliding over it, he went up and then he softly bit the top of his ear.

'O.. Orochi… Orochimaru… St-stop this right now, the boy huffed out.

'Kukuku… O no, Sasuke-kun… We're not even started', the man chuckled out.

Clenching his fists, Sasuke tried to push on the older man's chest. Only resulting in his wrists getting grabbed by a strong hand and getting pinned down above his head.

Growling at the feeling of being helpless, he tried to wriggle himself from underneath the big man.

Moving his hips, he brushed against the other ones. A low growl escaping the man's mouth. The hips bucked against his own, letting him feel a huge bulge pressing against his leg and against his own crotch.

Gasping, the boy stopped his movement at once. Feeling his own member twitch at the contact it just made.

Did he felt it right? Was Orochimaru having a hard on?

Slowly, he pushed his hips up, brushing over the clothed bulge.

A moan escaping his mouth at the touch. His own hips pressed tight against his teacher. He softly bucked his hips up again. A jolt running through his body at the friction.

'hnn'… he whimpered.

Suddenly his hips were pressed down on the bed, refraining him from bucking up again. The soft and smooth voice whispering is his ear. 'Not yet, Sasuke-kun, let's safe that for a little longer.'

Shuddering the boy nodded, Letting the Sannin take control again, seeing he was even too far gone to even struggle anymore.

The hot tongue lapped at his neck, running from the base of his neck to his upper ear.

Feeling the hot breath fan over his burning skin, the boy let out a soft sigh.

Looking up, he crushed his lips back onto the plump ones, ravaging the hot mouth, and taking everything he could get. Groaning when the heat between them grew even stronger.

One of his strong hands let go of the wrists, sneaking up and touching the lean chest.

The new strange feeling made Sasuke gasp out for breath. Humming he relaxed and let Orochimaru roam over his body, enjoying the soft touches.

Long pale fingers played with his shirt, peeling it off with hasty movements. He heard the fabric rip, but couldn't care less, wanting to feel those long pale fingers roam over his hot and flushed skin so bad.

His white shirt was pulled off of him, landing somewhere in the corner of the room.

His exposed chest, and the awareness of being exposed made the boy shy away a little. Trying to cover his body from the lusty looking eyes, he placed his free arm, (seeing the other was still pinned above his head), over it.

'Don't hide', the Sannin snarled out with a husky voice. 'Let me take a look at you, or do you want me to force you?', he whispered.

Shivering at the growled out words, he removed his arm, leaving his chest exposed at the roaming eyes.

The snake smirked at the look Sasuke gave him, looking at his face and slowly tracing his eyes down over the chest that heaved frantically. The only thing that bothered him were the bandages wrapped around the smooth and soft looking chest.

'These things will have to leave', he murmured.

Sneaking his long pale fingers under the bandages, he started tugging them off. Slowly exposing more and more smooth pale skin.

Seeing the cuts the snakes inflicted on the lithe body, the man bit his lower lip.

'Do they hurt?', the snake asked, looking straight in the half lidded eyes of his student. Seeing the dark orbs staring at him, he swallowed and forgot about the goddamn cuts.

He leaned over, sliding his long pale fingers over the smooth skin. The boy shivered and let out a soft groan, definitely enjoying the touch.

Sliding up, the fingers found a little bud.

Rubbing it slowly, he felt his student jolt and heard him gasp. Rolling his tips over the rosy bud, he felt it perk up.

Humming in pleasure, his other hand slid down from the hold on the boy's other wrist, sliding his other fingers over the twin bud. Feeling it perk up as well, he let both hands roam softly over them.

Suddenly, he pinched the rosy buds at the same time. Emitting a mewl from the boys mouth of pure pleasure. The colour of the little buds becoming pretty pinkish.

Soothing the just painful pinch, his tongue sneaked out, rolling it over one of the cute little buds. Suckling on it, he couldn't help but growl out at the soft feeling of the skin, enjoying the sweet taste. Doing the same to the other bud, he bit down on it. Softly clenching it between his teeth and pulling on it.

The boy gasped, hiccupping at the touch. His hands wandered down and found the long and surprisingly soft tresses of his teacher. Grabbing them he softly pulled on them, trying to get his teacher up and look at him.

Feeling the soft pull he looked up, and he stared it the lust filled eyes. He came up and plundered the bruised plump lips once more.

Sasuke letting go of the long soft tresses, moaned deep in the kiss, loving the feeling of the tong playing with his own.

Clenching the broad shoulders, he fisted them in the robe his teacher was wearing, pulling on them impatient.

'Take it off', he growled softly against the lips.

Forming the devilish smirk, only Orochimaru could make, he leaned back up, getting off of the boy's legs and pulling the robe off of himself. Leaving only his pants hanging on his hips.

The boy stared at him, looking his chest all over.

'Like what you see Sasuke-kun?'

The smooth but now raspy voice made him snap out of his roaming. Looking up he said husky: 'The bandage is in the way, remove it.'

Grinning, the Sannin did as he was told, removing the bandage in one swift movement, leaving Sasuke to gulp at the sight he got.

The big cut, still a little red, made the pale skin look even more transparent. Gulping down, Sasuke stretched his arm, touching the wound and tracing it with his fingers.

Shivering, the older male looked up at the young boy. His hands crept along the sides of the now hot body, making the boy shiver as well.

Slowly the pale fingers moved down, the long tongue tracing with them on his way down. Stopping at the waistband of the boys loose pants, he looked at the boy's reaction, asking permission with his eyes.

Nodding his head, the Sannin took that as a yes and hooked his fingers in the waistband of the pants, Slowly pulling it down a little.

One tiny piece at the time he dragged the pants off, brushing over the black boxer briefs teasingly.

Long smooth pale legs appeared. The black boxer brief sporting a pretty big bulge in it.

Moaning at the touch, the boy closed his eyes, feeling pretty embarrassed. Nobody ever saw him like this. Of course he had jerked off a few times, but other than that… Well… He never went further than that.

Chuckling at the boys reaction, he couldn't resist to ask, even though he knew the answer already: 'Sasuke-kun, have you ever felt the touch of a man?'

Not able to answer, the boy shook his head from side to side, turning deep red in the face.

'Kukuku, then I'm sure I'll be able to enjoy this a lot', the pale man snickered.

Crawling up, he pecked the soft lips briefly, his hand sliding down. When the hand touched the now tight feeling little boxer, Sasuke let out a soft groan, waiting in anticipation.

The long pale fingers brushed over his still clothed member.

Softly pressing his hand a little harder on it, he felt Sasuke shudder under him. The boy couldn't help but squirm, wanting to feel even more of the sweet friction. Bucking his hips up, the fingers pressed on the head, making it twitch.

'A..ahh..' he moaned out, parting his lips to let out a gasp.

The fingers grasping his now twitching member, started to slowly pump up and down, creating lightning in his loins.

'do you want to feel more, Sasuke-kun?', The voice low and husky, breathing on his ear.

Not able to talk, the boy just nodded, making the Sannin grin. His fingers moved up, grabbed the waistband, and let his fingers sneak under it. His student shivered when he let his fingers slide down, touching the head and sliding down the shaft.

Feeling the soft skin against his hands he felt his own member twitch painfully. How he wanted to pound into the hot body. But that would only make the boy struggle against him. No he needed to take this slow if he ever wanted to do this again. And he would be out of his damn fucking mind if he didn't!

Mewling, Sasuke bucked up, feeling his cock rub against the soft hand a shiver ran over his whole body.

When Orochimaru slowly started to pump, rubbing over the sensitive head he thought it would end right there. 'nhh… hah…'

The older male smirked. 'So sensitive Sasuke-kun, so damn hot.'

Hearing the voice, coming out raspy and wanting, the boy bucked up. Drops of pre-cum forming on the now red head. The hand sliding up and down, faster and harder, making him feel even hotter.

He heard the snake growl and suddenly the hand moved away, letting him whimper at the loss of contact. He squirmed, wanting to feel the warm hand again.

A tugging on his boxer snapped him out of his dream-like state. He laid completely naked and exposed on the bed. A chill ran over his heated skin. The boxer flew to another corner of the room.

The Sannin got on his knees, scooting down a little. He sneaked between the younger males legs, pushing them apart, leaving him fully exposed now.

His member fully standing up proud, the boy swallowed, his face was already flushed but became even more red.

'Let's see Sasuke-kun, if you liked my hand that much already…How will you like this?'

The large tongue snaked out, sliding over the shaft. He lapped at the red head, lapping up the drops of pre-cum that had formed again. He hummed at the salty taste. Closing his eyes to enjoy the taste even more.

Slowly his tong wrapped around the shaft, giving it a few pumps. The boy moaned out hard, bucking his hips up.

Grinning, the Sannin pinned the hips down on the bed, pushing on them hard so he was unable to move.

Leaning down, his lips wrapped around the head, sliding his tongue at the same time down the shaft. Gently sucking on it, he heard the boy groan. Wanting to taste more, he moved his mouth down, taking the twitching member in half way.

Moaning at the feeling himself. It had been so long since he had good sex. He felt his own cock throb painfully. Soon, real soon he thought.

Bobbing his head up and down, he sucked, nibbled and twirled his tongue around the boys cock. Emitting multiple groans and mewls from his throat. The boys pale hands clutching the sheets so hard, his knuckles turned white.

Not letting go, his other hand slid down, cupping the soft sacks and massaging them softly.

'Nh…F-fuck' Sasuke moaned out. 'I…I'm gonna…' he rasped.

Letting go of his iron grip on the hips, he let the boy buck his hips up. Humming every time the shaft got pushed down his throat.

A pale hand slid through his hair, fisting it in his long black tresses and pushing him down hard. His mouth got fucked hard, and he didn't mind it at all. He enjoyed the roughness.

Tasting the pre-cum, the Sannin growled, swallowing down on the hardness.

The hot feelings coiling up in his loins, with every wet thrust he made in the hot mouth.

The vibrations of the growls send Sasuke over the edge. His cock twitched and he felt himself spurt in the hot cavern. His little toes curling in the sheets while he rode out his orgasm. His hips bucking uncontrollably.

He heard the older male gulp down, watching it with half lidded eyes. Some of his juices leaking from the mouth. He saw the tongue sneak out and licking everything down till the last drop.

Panting hard, his body relaxed a little bit. The euphoric feeling still rocking his body.

'Hmm… Not bad Sasuke-kun', the Sannin purred. 'But we're not done yet'.

Still between his students legs, he leaned down, kissing the beautiful red lips. His tongue slid in, letting the boy taste himself.

Their tongues played with each other, and Sasuke enjoyed it. Seeing no point in resisting, he let his hands slide in the long hair, twirling them in it and softly yanking on them so the older male rubbed his body against his.

Doing so, their hips brushed against each other's. The snake man twitched at the contact, feeling his cock throb.

'Sasuke-kun, want me to continue?' He knew even if the boy would say no, there was no way he would let him go now, there was no turning back, not anymore.

Blushing the boy nodded, looking at him with shy, but still curious eyes.

He never felt so good. To hell with jerking off, this felt so much better.

A grin forming on his lips, the man locked his eyes with the boy. The big black orbs looking straight back at him. Even though he wanted the Sharingan, he loved those dark onyx eyes more. They were so alluring, almost like he would drown if he would ever fall into those black pools.

Retreating a little, the older male pulled on his pants, removing them in one swift movement, tossing them on the ground careless.

Sasuke looked down, swallowing hard. The proud member stood up perfectly. Damn, this guy was huge… It would never fit! Panicking, he looked around.

Seeing the change of attitude, his hand grabbed the younger one's jaw, letting him look straight up at him.

'I need you to relax, as much as you can, it will be far less painful, okay?'

Looking away shy, the boy gave a little nod, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

Sneaking back between the legs, he parted them wide. He licked his lips seeing the two perfect round pale ass cheeks. His hand sliding under them, he gave them a firm squeeze, hearing the boy growl softly.

Roaming his hands over the boy's sides, he bend down.

Spreading the two cheeks, he saw the beautiful pink little hole.

Suddenly the boy cried out, a slick tongue rolled over his most private part, wetting him. 'O..ohh my god, what the hell are you doing?' His hands flew down, fisting the black hair hard. 'nhh… so fucking good!'

Chuckling, the snake let his tongue roll over the wrinkled skin, feeling the puckered hole twitch on him. Probing his tongue in a little, he felt the walls clench down on him.

'Hmm…so tight' he grunted in himself. His weeping cock twitched at the thought of being buried in that tight heat.

His hands went up to the boys lips, sticking out three fingers, giving just one single command: 'Suck'.

Moaning the boy took the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them hard and wetting them with his saliva.

The feeling of Sasuke sucking on his fingers almost drove him mad. Retreating them, the boy whined at the loss of contact.

Giving the perfect pink hole one last lick and a suck he retreated. A string of saliva dripping down the pale cheeks.

'Relax', he growled with a husky voice.

Letting one of his long fingers slide over the little hole, he shivered. Slowly he pushed one of his fingers in. Feeling the ring if muscles tighten around him.

Sasuke panted at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it felt really weird. Trying to relax, he breathed out softly. He felt the finger wiggle around, stretching his hole a little. The finger sneaked in and out, gently thrusting in him.

Adjusting to the feeling he relaxed.

Feeling him relax, the Sannin wiggled around, the tight heat almost knocking him off his feet.

Wanting to feel more his second finger probed at the tiny entrance.

This time he grunted, it was quite painful. The fingers pushed in him at the same time. The stretching feeling causing him to wince at it.

Still not wanting to give in to the uncomfortable feeling he relaxed his lower muscles. Feeling the two fingers straddle his insides, slowly scissoring him.

When the third finger entered, he thought he would cry. It hurt, and not only a little. A soft whine left his lips, closing his eyes squinting them shut.

His breathing came out ragged.

'Don't worry, you'll feel good in a little while', the man whispered with his silky voice.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight heat, he searched for that one spot that would make his student lose himself. Still scissoring the boy he searched for it, feeling the walls clamp down on him.

Getting used to the probing feeling, the boy relaxed. The feeling wasn't that bad. Panting softly he even started to enjoy it a little.

At that moment Orochimaru found that little bundle of nerves, rubbing his fingers over it with a soft push.

Screaming the boy bucked his hips, seeing flashes of white before his eyes. 'hahh.. hnn..!'

Grinning, he repeated the action, pressing a little harder, just to hear him scream again.

Mewling, the little toes curled in the sheets. Shivering all over his body his cock came back to life, getting hard again at the wonderful feeling.

Thrusting in and out, Orochimaru felt the opening tighten every time he hit that sweet spot. Groaning at the feeling, his other hand grabbed his own member, giving it a few strokes, just to get some relief.

'O..Orochimaru, hnn m-more', he panted.

Looking up at the half lidded eyes, he growled and pulled his fingers back.

Smearing his pre-cum over his member he felt a shiver running down his spine. The cock was wetted with it, glistening in the dim light.

He grabbed the hips of the lithe body, pulling them up.

Leaning down he aligned his throbbing member on the little hole.

'Hold on to me, and don't let go. I want it to be as painless as it can be.', he whispered in the boys ear.

Feeling a nod, he pushed in slowly, feeling the tight muscles stretch around him and giving him entrance, he kept pushing in stretching every tiny little piece at a time. When he was halfway in he stopped, enjoying the heat surrounding his engorged member.

He groaned. 'Good god…so tight and hot.'

A sharp pain shot through his spine at the intrusion of the big cock thrusting into him. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and without thinking, he bit down on the pale neck in front of him. Biting down hard he tried not to let out a pained cry.

Flinching, the Sannin purred at the painful feeling. The sharp teeth sinking in his skin made him feel euphoric.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he pushed in till his whole cock was buried deep inside of the wincing boy underneath him.

Trying to catch his breath, Sasuke let go of the pale neck. He looked up and saw half lidded golden eyes looking at him, waiting for him to get used to the feeling and giving him permission to go on.

He slowly wiggled his hips a little. A shiver ran down his spine. The feeling of being filled was actually not bad.

At the little movement, his teacher groaned, definitely enjoying the movement.

Looking back up, he gently touched the man's face.

'Move', was all he whispered.

Not needing anything else, the man slowly pulled out halfway, only to thrust back into the tight heat again. Grunting he repeated the action again.

A soft moan rolled from Sasuke's lips. The boy moved his own hips a little, trying to meet up with the slow thrusts. Emitting a low groan from his teacher.

Moving a little faster, Orochimaru set a pace, trying to find the sweet spot again that made Sasuke mewl for him.

Thrusting in and out, the walls clenched down on him every single time. Closing his eyes, he felt pleasure rocking through his body.

Speeding up, he slammed his hips against the lithe ones, making the boy whine.

'Such lovely sounds', he groaned out in a husky voice.

Lifting the pale hips, he snapped his hips forward hard.

Sasuke almost yelled, the same white flashes coming before his eyes again.

'Do, do it again' he whispered.

Grinning about the fact he found the spot again, he slammed into the boy mercilessly.

The boy was even so bold as to wriggle back on his cock, creating even more friction. He mewled with every hard thrust, fisting his hands in the long black tresses.

Seeing the face of Sasuke he smirked. His eyes were closed, the long black eyelashes resting on the cheekbones, the red blush on the cheeks and the mouth with the now red plump lips parted. He saw a trace of drool dripping down from the side of the beautiful mouth.

Looking down, Orochimaru saw his long member slide in and out of the lithe body underneath him. If it was even possible it aroused him even more.

'ahhh…nhh…hahh',

The moans becoming even louder from the young boy, he pounded hard and deep in the tight little ass.

Heat kept coiling down in his loins, and Orochimaru could feel he was getting close.

Grabbing the neglected but leaking cock, he started to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts.

Mewling the boy bucked his hips hard in the hand, loving the friction it gave. A few more hard thrusts and he fell himself fall over the edge again.

He came hard, screaming Orochimaru's name as creamy white strings covered his chest and his teachers hand.

Still inside of his student he felt the walls clench down hard on him, sending him into oblivion.

Coming hard, he felt his seed spill inside the tight heat, burying it deep inside the boy.

Shivering he rode out his orgasm, panting hard and heaving to catch his breath.

Re-catching his breath a little, he slowly slid out of the still panting boy, making him feel a little disappointed at the loss of contact. Trying not to hurt the kid he rolled off of him, laying on his back.

Without even thinking about it, he pulled the boy close to him, putting his arm around him.

Without resisting, Sasuke snuggled closer, putting his head on the older males chest, humming when the thick covers were pulled over them.

Listening, the Sannin felt the boy relax, and slow deep breaths told him he fell in a deep sleep.

His hand sneaked up and he softly roamed through the raven black hair, hearing the boy sigh content.

With a smile on his face Orochimaru whispered: 'I believe that tomorrow's training will have to be cancelled… Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?'

Sighing the Sannin closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep himself.

Kabuto, standing behind the closed door, smirked. 'I hope you enjoyed my little present Orochimaru-sama.' The medical nin whispered.

The little bottle he had in his hand, glistened softly, the label showing a few tiny words.

'Caution!, strong aphrodisiac'.

Grinning, the man walked down the hallway. 'I better get back to my research…'

Humming content in himself he walked back to his lab.

For the first time, a peaceful silence ruled over the hide-out hidden deep, deep in the forest.

**A/N: Well that's it loves… What did you guys think of Orochimaru? Not such a badass guy when it comes down to this right! ^_^ **

**I just couldn't write a story with Oroch-san as a big meanie forcing himself on Sasuke!**

**Seeing this is my first Fanfiction ever written in my life, feedback is more than welcome! **

**Till next time! *Stands, bows, Osu!***


End file.
